Untold Story
by Kori Hakubi
Summary: A series of stories about Washu's son Kori and his cabbit Konaku as they search the universe for Washu, run from the galaxy police, and try not to get killed by Washu's old friend: the pyromanica Nika.
1. Chapter 1: A begining

By: Kori Hakubi (kori@buncha-network.com)  
Title: Untold Story- Ch.1 "A Beginning"  
Section: General  
Synopsis: Sort of the base for a series of stories. Kagato is after Washu. Washu creates another child to save her and Ryoko.  
  
Washu was out of breath. She knew he would come back for her. Her brain was working in over drive as she calculated and typed. It had only been two days since he had taken her daughter. Poor Ryoko. She was just an innocent little girl. Washu seemed to be in a deep trance as she worked. A machine moving as she typed. She'd been working for nearly 24 hours straight. Finally she stopped. She stared at the computer screen.   
"I'm finished," she says softly. She slumps back in her chair and sighs. Two cabbits that had been sleeping on the floor sit up and yawn.  
"Miya?" one says looking towards Washu.  
"Huh," she says turning slightly. "Uhg, I'm so tired..." The cabbits turn to each other, then jump into Washu's lap. They both start talking at once, in a series of miyas and meows.  
"Okay, okay," Washu groans. "I'll tell you what I've been working on." She stands slowly. Steadying herself with her chair. The two cabbits have climbed up onto her shoulders. Washu slowly walks toward a large glass cylinder, which is much larger than she is. She points to a small fetus inside the liquid filled cylinder. "See that? That's your baby brother." The two cabbits stiffen and go wide-eyed. After a few seconds they break out in cheers. Washu laughs, then becomes serious. "I'm worried Kagato may come back for me." The cabbits moods suddenly change from glee to dispair.   
"Miy-Mia-Miya?" the calico colored one asks.   
"You two will stay here, and watch over your brother. He will be 16 in one month. Tell him about me, and help him to find Ryoko and I. Help him to use his powers, train him."  
Suddenly there is a bright flash, and Washu falls to the floor as a huge explosion rocks the academy lab. A glass window shatters.  
"He's here," Washu whispers with a grim look on her face.  
A voice drifts into the room. "Washu where are you..." There is the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. They stop just outside the door. The cabbits stiffen; their ears go back.   
"Hide," Washu whispers. They refuse. The doorknob turns, but the door is locked. "HIDE!" she practically yells.   
A muffled voice comes from outside the door, "Washu I know you're in there, so be a good little girl and open the door."  
"Over my dead body!" she turns to the cabbits, "Hide!"  
"Now that's not nice" A flash of light is seen through the window of the door. The door flies off its hinges in an explosion of light. The cabbits run for cover under a desk. Kagato slowly floats into the room. "Now you're coming with me!" Practically using all her strength in the process, she raises her fist, and flies toward him, hitting Kagato in the face, and falls, exausted, to the floor. Kagato flies forward and kicks Washu in the side of her head. She flies across the room, and lands lifeless on the floor. Kagato floats over to her, and picks her up by her neck. "Now that's a good girl" He disappears, teleporting back to his ship. One of the cabbits, the brown one, becomes enraged and takes off through the window, flying up into space to follow Kagato's ship. While the calico one, Konaku, ever obedient, stays in the lab, and waits for his baby brother to awake.  
------------------------------  



	2. Chapter 2: Koshi

Title: Untold Story- Chapter 2 "Koshi"  
By: Kori Hakubi(kori@buncha-network.com)  
Section: Misc  
Summary: Ch 2 in my series. Now we meet the Galaxy Police Detective Koshi.  
------------  
Last time... Washu was worried that Kagato would come back, so she, uhh, ummmm, oh just read the last chapter! ^_^  
-----------  
Konaku knew that the Galaxy Police would be there in a matter of seconds, and he and his brother would have to get out of there. He looked at the growth cylinder. The baby was physically 6 months old by now. No, he'd have to stay; he'd just have to keep the police away, no matter what.  
----------  
Koshi was one of the first on the scene. A huge hole had been blasted in the side of the academy. Thank god it was 1am Saturday, so no students were there. Koshi had long blonde hair, a slender body, and big blue eyes. She was a very smart girl, she had graduated from the Space Academy with top honors, but everyone always treated her like she was a dumb blonde. The fact that she was a total klutz didn't help much either. She always tried to prove that she wasn't a "dumb blonde", but always ended up making herself look stupid. She looked over the building; most of it was still smoldering. She saw a small furry head peering out a broken window. When it saw she was looking at it, it quickly hid. Koshi decided to go inside to gather clues, and find out what that thing was. She walked past the groups of reporters and other Galaxy Police, towards the gash in the side of the building.  
"Hey! You can't go in there! It's not safe!" A male officer yelled at her.  
"Forget that! I'm going in!" Koshi yelled over her shoulder.  
"*sigh*, stupid woman...." the other officer said to himself.  
Koshi peered through the thick smoke. She proceeded down the hall.  
"Nothing was taken, strange..." Koshi said to herself. She stopped as she came to a blown out door. She pressed up against he wall outside the door, and drew her gun. Koshi took a deep breath and jumped around the corner into the room. She looked around. "Empty...." Suddenly a small furry animal flew at her face out of nowhere. Koshi stumbled backwards. "AHHHHH! HELP!" Koshi screamed. She fell on her back in the hall. Koshi fired her gun into the air. The animal ran. "What the HECK was that," Koshi panted. She looked around, "Well, whatever it was it's gone now." She put her hand up to her forehead, it was warm. Koshi looked at her blood-covered hand. She groaned as she stood. "Crap..." Koshi muttered as she stumbled back outside, where she was helped to paramedics by other officers.  
--------  
"What the happened to you in there, Koshi?!" The lutendent yelled. Koshi was sitting in a chair inside the lutendants ship.  
"Well, sir, I went inside the building to look for clues and some animal jumped on my face and...."  
"Did anyone tell you to go in there Koshi?"  
"Well, no sir..."  
"Then why did you go in there?"  
"I just thought it would be a good idea..."  
"Well I guess it wasn't such a good idea no was it?"  
"No sir"  
"Get out of here." Koshi walks out of the ship.  
"Jerk," She muttered under her breath.  
----------  
No clues were found on who attacked the school, so the case was marked closed. A new door was put on the lab and remained locked, because Prof. Washu, the only one who used it, was missing. Nothing of interest happened at the acadamy until 1 month later...  
----------  



	3. Chapter 3: Birth

Title: Untold story- Chapter 3: Birth  
By: Kori Hakubi(kori@buncha-network.com)  
Type: General  
Summary: Kori is born  
Sites on: www.buncha-network.com, www.fanfiction.net  
-------------------  
A strange machine had connected up to his brother's head but Konaku paid no mind. He knew it was all automated. He curled up near the window and dozed off.  
"Craaaack!"  
Konaku sharply sat up, and turned to the direction of the execrated growth tube his brother was inside of. The glass was going to break he realized and dove under a nearby desk just as the tube shattered and spilled liquid across the floor. Konaku peered around the side of the desk to see the boy once inside the tube now floating inches off the floor. He had short blue hair, brown eyes, and no clothes. He immediately saw Konaku. Konaku wasn't sure what to do as the boy drifted towards him, but he knew not to be afraid. He crouched down on his knees right in front of Konaku.  
"Hello, Konaku. I'm your brother, Kori." He held out his hand. Konaku sniffed it then placed his paw in Kori's palm and meowed out a hello. "What do you say we get out of here?"  
"Miya mi miy?"  
"Yes, I suppose I better get some clothes," he looked around the lab, "but where..." his eyes came to rest on a nearby closet. "Ah-ha! I bet I can find a lab coat in there." Sure enough inside the closet there was a lab coat and an old pair of pants. As he picked up the lab coat Kori happened to look at the nametag on it, "Prof. Washu Hakubi," he read aloud, "My mother..." He turned to Konaku as he threw on the lab coat. "I will find her, and we will destroy Kagato!"  
"Miya!"  
"But first lets get something to eat." Konaku sweat drops ^_^;  
"We can get carrots." That was all Konaku needed to get going. "Let me grab a few things first" Kori reached over to a nearby desk and took some disks and equipment and placed them in a time space gap he had created. As he was grabbing things he came across a picture of Washu and a young Ryoko holding Ryo-oh-ki and Konaku. They were at the beach, laughing smiling. Kori fought back tears and became tense. "Let's go," Kori said in a deep ominous voice. He held out his arm straight out from his side, towards a wall leading outside. The is an earth shattering explosion as Kori blows out the wall. He picks up Konaku and throws him into the air through the space where the wall used to be. Konaku lets out a loud meow as he transforms into a giant ship. Kori stands at the edge for a moment listening to the sirens of the galaxy police ships as they approach. He flies into the air and teleports into the ship. He reappears in a chair surrounded by large floating crystals. "Ready?" One of the crystals moves toward him and takes on the likeness of Konaku's face.   
"Miya-miy!"  
In a flash they're off, having no idea where they were going or the great adventure they were embarking on.   
-----------------  



	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Story

Untold Story: Chapter 4- Familar Story

Title: Untold Story- Ch 4: Familiar Story  
By: Kori Hakubi (kori@buncha-network.com)  
Sites on: www.buncha-network.com  
Summary: Koshi investigates another attack on the Space Academy  
--------------  
Koshi was half asleep in her ship when the incoming message alarm went off.  
"Whaa?!" she cried out as she crashed to the floor. A screen lowered down from the ceiling, and turned on. When Koshi stood she was face to digital face with the galaxy police captain.  
"Koshi what the hell are you doing?!"  
"Uh, nothing sir. You just surprised me that's all." He gave her a funny look and sighed.  
"Anyway, we have another attack at the academy."  
"Could it be the same guy as before? Maybe he was looking for whatever he didn't find before or...."  
"Koshi!"  
"Huh?"  
"We don't need you to solve the case, just patrol the area. Your the closest."  
"Oh alright.."  
"And don't cause any trouble!" The screen went blank.  
"Jerk.."  
Koshi flew to the academy as fast as she could. She decided to fly around and see exactly what happened before she went on patrol. She saw a familiar scene of a smoldering building with a wall blown out. Just not as bad as before. She landed and began to look around. Koshi stood looking up at the gash in the wall. She look at the ground around her.  
Noticing the large amount of debris on the ground Koshi thought, "Hmm, whoever did this they must have been leaving..." She walked around the building looking for signs of forced entry, "Nothing, someone must have been in that room...."   
Suddenly a spotlight flashed around her, "WHO GOES THERE?" a voice blared over a megaphone.  
"Galaxy Police Detective 1st Class Koshi!" She yelled holding up her badge. The ship slowly lowered and came to rest just a couple feet in front of her. She herd footsteps stomping in the ship. The door of the ship opened and another Galaxy Police officer emerged. She immediately recognized him as being a lutendent, another superior who was against her.   
"Here we go again" she said under her breath.  
"What are you doing here? I thought that the captain told you to just patrol the area!"  
"Well, yes sir, but I thought it would be best if I looked for clues."  
"But you disobeyed orders!"  
"Yes I know, but I did make some interesting discoveries, sir"  
"Like?"  
"Well for one, the explosion looks like it was made by someone leaving, and there are no signs of forced entry. I've already looked at the entry records and no one entered the building in the past 8 hours and no one has entered this wing for the past two days. There's something very strange about this."  
"Hmm, alright I won't tell the captain this time, but don't let me catch you disobeying orders again."  
"Yes sir."  
The galaxy police once again couldn't figure out who was responsible.  
----the next day----  
Koshi is once again asleep in her ship when the commander calls.  
"Yawn, yes sir?"  
"We've got a robbery in progress, Koshi. You're closest so move it!" The screen goes blank. Koshi stands rubs her eyes.   
"I wonder what it is this time...."  
---------


	5. Chapter 5: Bank Heist

Untold Story- Chapter 5

Title: Untold Story: Chapter 5- Bank Heists  
By: Kori Habuki (kori@buncha-network.com)  
Summary: Kori and Konaku rob a bank...that's it....  
-----------------  
Kori seems confused as he looks at a map on his computer.  
"Sigh, where are we? It says that that damn planet is around here somewhere..."  
"Miya miy mi," Konaku's voice echoes from the bowels of the ship.  
"Yeah! That's it Konaku!" Kori yells as he sees a large planet in the distance. "Full speed ahead!"  
"Miya!"  
Kori and Konaku land at a spaceport and decide to look around the town. They go from shop to shop seeing all the sights. Konaku's stomach growls.  
"Hungry? Hmm there must be a restaurant around here somewhere..."  
"Miy mi miya miya mi?"  
"Hmm, good point... we don't have any money. What are we going to do... Wait a minute! I was made to fight, to steal! My mother was a criminal, my sister was a criminal, and I shall be as well!"  
"Miy!"  
"Now we just need a bank..." Kori and Konaku look in all directions until they're both looking at a large building in the distance that was hovering over all the others. "Bingo."  
Later that night the two of them make their way towards the bank. Kori looks around and notices there are no guards anywhere.  
"Huh, not exactly tight security..." They're in front of the main doors of the bank. Kori looks down at Konaku.  
"Shall we?" They both walk towards the door and go right through it. Kori looks around the huge lobby. His eyes come to rest on a nearby computer. He floats over to it, and turns it on.  
"Such primitive technology, this'll be too easy..." He pushes another key and the turning of locks is heard throughout the building. "Simple." Kori smirks. "But there's probably still another security system upstairs, after all not even these people can be that stupid." Kori held out his hands and his computer appears in front of him. He begins to type. "The vault is in the center of the building, really thick walls, but no security system. Oh well, their loss." Kori flies straight upward through each floor, Konaku on his shoulder, until he gets to the vault. Kori looks around, "Not much in here, but with a bank like this what would you expect? This should get us a good meal and some equipment." He begins throwing money into a space time warp for storage. "Well that's all of it. I think I'll leave them a little gift on their computer system." He flies back to the computer on the bottom floor and pulls out a large injection needle. Grinning evilly he injects the continence into the computer.  
"Konaku! Let's get out of here!" They run out of the building and fly off. Once they are a ways away Kori takes out his computer enters and some commands. In the distance the alarm bells at the bank are heard going off.   
"Heh, I think that will get their attention." Kori can hear the sirens of the Galaxy Police ships.  
"Well, lets go. There must be a restaurant around here somewhere." Kori picks up Konaku and throw him into the air. Konaku lets out a cry as he transforms. Kori teleports inside and begins to count his money as they travel to another planet.  
"1,999,998, 1,999,999, 2,000,000... 2,000,000 Jurai. That should last us a couple days."  
"Miya!"  
"Huh? Oh, were here!" Kori looks on in awe at the planet before him. Flashing lights can be seen everywhere. "Wow, you can see the casinos from here. Let's land!"  
------


End file.
